Something About the Sunset
by Lost in Believing
Summary: There was something about the sunshine...or sunset, that made the Christopher Wilde seem like Prince Charming...or at least like a normal guy. Chess Chris/Jess Oneshot.


**A.N: **Hey ! So I got this idea pretty randomly while watching Starstruck. And at first, I didn't like the movie that much cause I thought it was cheesy acting and cliche plots. But I ended up loving at the end :D This one shot is just sweet one, nothing more. Enjoy!  


* * *

Something About the Sunset

The math was pretty simple.

Her + Him = ?

She didn't know what was happening. And by the look on his face, she knew that he definitely didn't know what the hell was going on. She was a regular girl, and he was a superstar.

Things like this didn't usually happen…Except in the movies. And for all she knew, she could be on camera right now being filmed. Actually, she probably was.

Jessica had a life. It wasn't normal but she had friend's, family, and goals. It wasn't easy. It was routine, but somehow she liked it. But now that she was with him, she felt something like no other…

To her, it felt like a new life. For the last few days they had been stuck together, it was at least far from boring. Christopher's life was exciting; always having to make choices every moment. People looked to him, as he stole their hearts. He lived a double life, which intrigued her.

When she had been dragged in, her life got better. Sure, it had gotten worse before positive things started happening, but in the end it had been worth it.

And it wasn't even the end, it was the beginning.

It was the day after he had showed up at their dance to prove he wasn't the jerk she thought he was. In fact, he was the exact opposite of that.

They walked along the park, ignoring the people gushing at the fact Christopher Wiled and his said 'girlfriend' were just feet away. Although he had yet to grab her hand, she was enjoying their stroll.

"You know," he stated, taking another step, "I hope your sister stops fainting when she sees me. I'm probably gonna be around a lot."

She laughed, looking up at him. She hadn't noticed how beautiful he looked in the fainting sun. "So sure of yourself, now are we?" She nudged him the side, a little harder than necessary.

He jumped, which made her laugh even more. Apparently she had gotten his pressure point on accident. And her sister said she didn't have aim…

"Yes I am so sure," he replied after gaining his composure. They exchanged a glance and almost instantly she knew what was going to happen.

She reacted to late. Right as she started running, he had bolted after her, just mere inches away. Sure, she could run pretty fast, but Chris had some experience. It wasn't every day that she had to avoid the paparazzi.

Jessica stopped instantly, knowing that he would too. But she was wrong. Instead he crashed into her, making them both fall over. Luckily they had landed on the grass.

His hands were quick to act. She laughed and laughed at the tickles, struggling under his grasp. It wasn't until now that she had noticed he was stronger than she thought. Much stronger.

But then again, she had thought a lot of wrong things about him.

"S-stopp!" She yelled out, trying to take his hands away from her. She couldn't stop laughing, and it was getting harder to take in air. Yet, his hands still tickled her from her stomach to her sides. "Christopher!"

"Not a chance Jess!" He smirked down at her, his blue eyes taking even more of her breath away. Honestly, she didn't think it was that fair of advantage considering that he was stronger and gorgeous.

Those two things usually distracted a girl.

Especially while getting tickled.

"C'mon Chris, please!?" She tried again, being hopeful. But even she knew that she would have to fight for her freedom. What was with it and girls always being the ones that were attacked? They weren't weak.

Far from it, actually.

"And what if I don't, huh?" He retorted, still working the tickles.

She hadn't thought that far. Who knew that Christopher Wilde would reply with a question like that? It wasn't like she could threaten him, because she would never follow her threat. She could yell and kick, causing a scene, but that obviously wouldn't be the best choice.

Instead, she just decided to fight back. Her hands went up, tugging at his hair. He made a face, which caused her to laugh. But yet his hands still tickled her.

She rolled over fast enough to escape his grip. Instead of running like she had originally planned, it was her turn to attack him with tickles. She touched his sides, feeling the muscle under the light shirt he was wearing.

How fit was he?

But Jess didn't ponder the answer for quite longer. Instead, her thoughts were turned to just getting back at the boy. He laughed, trying to plead like she had. But he was stupid enough not to agree, so why should she cave?

Behind them, there was a pond in the distance. When she was younger, her and her sister would come here every weekend to feed the ducks that swam. The animals squawked happily for the pieces of bread, and she remembered laughing as they ate it.

The sun was setting, making the pond a scene of beauty. It was one of the last places in their town that hadn't been dirtied with litter, which made that a miracle. The different colors in the sky were reflected in the bouncing ripples in the water.

Artistic pieces were her weakness. The second he had realizes her gaze had been adverted, he escaped. But instead of trying to get her back with more tickles, he just backed away, laughing. "Nice try," he mused.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him, mentally slapping herself for letting him get away. That wasn't the way she had wanted it, but at least he hadn't tickled her again.

She sat down, tapping the soft grass next to her. He eyed her slowly and approached cautiously. "C'mon, I'm not gonna tickle you anymore."

"Yeah, but what if I decide to attack you again?"

She glanced at him, smirking. He hadn't noticed how close they had gotten to the water, had they? "Then you're gonna get pushed in the water."

He turned to see the pond. It wasn't too close, but it was close enough that she could somehow get him there if she truly wanted. And he never know what she wanted from him.

He sat next to her, looking out towards the pond. "So, do you like it here better than Hollywood?" She asked, facing towards him.

He shrugged. "Yeah. It's nice and peaceful, but I don't feel the excitement. Everything is so calm compared to the city. I love it here."

Even though the conversation was in the direction of continuing, their words just kinda ended there. Instead, the gazed towards the ducks floating freely in the water. She had just noticed how perfect the sky was.

The colors from before had changed positions. The reds were closer to them, where as the purples looked farther away. But it was still as breathtaking as before.

"Wow, it's really beautiful," he stated, scooting a little closer towards her. They were now side to side, pressing up against each other. She smiled at the thought, leaning her head on his shoulder.

While they were out in Hollywood together, she had felt different. And right now, she was feeling the same feels that she had felt while searching the city.

At first, she thought it had been the sun. It was just so sunny and warm that gave her that feeling of summer happiness. The days where school was just a distant worry and you got to hang with friend's every single day. It was the days of being free. And with him, she felt free.

But now, it felt like the sunset was making her feel the same way. The light that just dropped down at them was making her feel pretty good. The wonderful colors were hypnotizing her.

"Yeah, it is," she replied, letting out a content sigh.

They sat there, admiring the sky until dark. The colors switched places as they mixed together, creating a painting of wonders. Eventually the dull buzz of voices cleared to just the croaking of the frogs and other various animal sounds. It had appeared that they were last people there to enjoy the day.

She turned to look at him, gazing into those cerulean eyes even in the dark. And they were still beautiful. But instead of having the words coming out of her mouth, he leaned in slowly to meet her lips.

And when they finally kissed, she felt even better than when the sunshine hit her. It felt like she was floating on clouds, catching a glimpse of heaven for the first time. But besides that, she could feel that it was full of caring and sweetness.

They pulled back, breathless. Her smile widened, as they stood up. For the first time in the day, he finally took her hand. It was better now that no one was there to stalk them.

Yes, there was something about the sunshine. And the sunset.

But there was mostly something about him.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
